


Everything Unsaid

by SinDotExe



Series: Short drabbles and prompt fills [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinDotExe/pseuds/SinDotExe
Summary: Dramarama au where it kinda hurts





	Everything Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for this tweet  
> https://twitter.com/PromptsMonstax/status/1099069043611496448  
> @the person who tweeted a link to this uhh UWU

“For every minute you spend in the past with him, you give a minute of your present lifetime. How much are you willing to spend on him?”

“Everything.”

Hoseok had said this with conviction, and Hyungwon felt himself being swayed by him. He handed him the watch with a warning. 

"If something happens to this, I'm not giving you another one, and if you stay in the past too long, they WILL come find you. You'll never be able to be truly safe again."

"I know this is the right decision," Hoseok was ready to risk it all, and risk it he did.

Months passed. Months of Hoseok traveling back and forth in time. Everytime he ended up in the past, Hyunwoo was there with a smile on his face, eyes crinkled in elation. Hoseok wasn't the best at kendo, but for Hyunwoo, he tried. As the months passed by, Hyunwoo's smile waned, though he never stopped sparring with Hoseok.

One week became the last.

"Hyunwoo, I don't ever want to leave you again, I just want to stay here with you," Hoseok says to him in the showers after another sparring session. He knows he doesn't have much time left this week and he doesn't want to spend another on the run. 

"Hoseok," Hyunwoo started. "You know how I feel. I love you as the sun rises and sets. My love for you is constant and you know that." Hyunwoo met his eyes with a sad smile.

"You have to go Hoseok, this is killing you as much as it is me."

"No," Hoseok let out with a broken sob. "I'm not leaving you again. I can't do it." Hyunwoo's smile almost reached his eyes.

"You're not leaving forever, for you it may only be a few minutes. Find me in the future, and remember that this love, OUR love, will be as constant as the sun."

Hoseok disappears without a bang, without a flash, without Hyunwoo, but with hope.


End file.
